Ask fm, Oh Ask fm!
by cumi-cumi
Summary: "Mulai sekarang aku memutuskan jatuh cinta pada Oh Sehun saja!" Yixing mengepalkan kepalanya ke udara dengan semangat yang kentara. Joonmyeon memutar mata, "Terserah."/ "Kak Yixing, Pap dong."/ inspired by ask fm/ AU. Sulay.


**Ask. fm Oh Ask. fm!  
**

 _Disclaimer: -selain plot, bukan milik penulis-_

* * *

 **Warning** : AU. OOC. Bahasa gak baku. BoysLove. Lenjeh. TYPOS.

 **Karakter:** _Suho, Lay, Sehun, Tao, etc  
_

 _Aku tahu sih formatnya ask. fm itu dari bawah ke atas, tapi demi kepentingan cerita, mohon dimaklumi yaw ^^ hehe enjoooy_

 _._

 _._

Angin sepoi itu berhembus ringan, membelai bunga-bunga musim semi yang mulai bermekaran. Angkasa kini bagai kanvas raksasa yang dilumuri warna jingga. Matahari bersinar dengan kelembutan sinar senjanya yang menerpa. Ah, sore yang menyenangkan—

.

"KALAU DITANYA ITU JAWAB DEK."

.

...Yah, mungkin tidak bagi sebagian besar siswa-siswi baru Seoul International High School yang meski di jam-jam pulang sekolah begini, harus tetap rela berbaris rapi dengan sikap sempurna.

.

Lapangan sore itu sudah bagaikan lautan cakrawala karena dipenuhi oleh warna-warni atribut yang menghias tubuh mereka. Dada dibusungkan, punggung ditegakkan. Tangan terkepal di kedua sisi tubuh sementara pandangan lurus ke depan, tak diperkenankan melirik kanan kiri meski kakak-kakak panitia ospek berjalan mondar-mandir di sekitar mereka.

Bagi adik kelas, mungkin ospek adalah neraka.

Tapi bagi kakak kelas, ospek adalah lumbungnya emas. Selain mereka bisa seriosa colongan, ospek juga menjadi sarana memilih-milih adik kelas yang hendak dijadikan calon kecengan.

"INI SUDAH HARI KEDUA DEK. TAPI KALIAN TIDAK ADA PERUBAHAN SAMA SEKALI. LELET. SAMA SEKALI NGGAK TANGGAP."

Kali ini suara senior perempuan anggota ketertiban sekolah yang terkenal gahar lah yang bersuara. Anggota ketertiban memang bertugas menginspeksi para peserta ospek tahunan.

Mereka mengenakan _badge_ , topi dan sepotong kain yang melingkar di lengan kiri mereka. Ekpresi datar dan dagu yang terdongak menjadi ciri khas mereka.

"Mau kalian apa sih dek? Pakai cara halus kalian ngelunjak, dibentak-bentak kalian sakit hati. Maunya apa?" Kini ketua ketertiban yang berbicara.

Jangan salah. Meskipun dia tidak beteriak-teriak seperti kakak senior yang lain, dan meskipun eksteriornya tampak _angelic_ , namun justru dialah yang terkenal paling sadis.

"Kalian mau berubah gak?" Seorang lelaki di samping sang ketua bertanya, "JAWAB DONG DEK!"

"Mau kak."

"GAK DENGAR."

"MAU KAK!"

"Saya nggak mau tahu. Saya nggak mau ngelihat kalian ngelakuin kesalahan yang sama di hari ketiga nanti," lanjut sang kakak senior kini dengan oktav suara yang lebih rendah.

Dia mengedarkan pandang dengan mata memicing berbahaya, "Sebagai jaminan, dari seratus anak ini apa ada yang berani menanggung jika teman-temannya melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi?"

"ADA GAK DEK?"

"GAK ADA YANG BERANI?"

"YANG COWOK MANA SUARANYA OI? PAKE ROK AJA SANA." kakak-kakak senior yang lain ikut memanas-manasi, sementara peserta lain menundukkan kepala tanpa nyali.

Si ketua ketertiban maju ke depan, tangan dilipat di depan dada, "Gak ada yang berani? Kalau gitu—"

"Saya kak," Satu tangan teracung ke udara dari arah selatan, mengarahkan perhatian kakak-kakak senior pada seorang lelaki dengan postur tinggi dan kulit putih pucat.

Beberapa orang menahan nafas saat mereka melihat ketua ketertiban yang langsung turun tangan, melangkah untuk menghampiri dengan aura penuh intimidasi. Namun bocah itu sama sekali tak terpengaruh sedikitpun.

"Nama kamu Oh Sehun? " ia melirik leher jenjang si adik kelas yang kini berhiaskan kalung nama, bertalikan tali rafia hijau yang berterakan, "Oh Sehun."

Yang bersangkutan mengangguk, "Benar kak,"

"Baiklah Oh Sehun. Apa kamu yakin kamu mau bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan semua teman-temanmu?" ulang sang senior dengan nada meremehkan.

Sehun mengangguk mantap, "Saya yakin, kak."

"Kenapa kamu bersedia melakukannya?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus kak. Hanya inisiatif spontan."

Si Ketua ketertiban mengamatinya selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya dia bicara, "Baiklah. Disini semua menjadi saksi ya, bahwa ada satu teman kalian yang berani bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan kalian. Kalau masih punya hati seharusnya kalian malu kalau kesalahan sepele seperti tadi terjadi lagi besok. Jadi saya harap kalian mampu bersikap lebih baik lagi. Mengerti?"

Para peserta buru-buru kompak mengiyakan, "Sebelum kita mengakhiri ospek hari kedua ini. Mari kita beri _applause_ untuk keberanian teman kalian ini."

Setelah memberi tepuk tangan penuh apresiasi akhirnya ospek hari kedua resmi berakhir, yang mendapat sambutan kelegaan dari para peserta.

Sementara senior yang lain mulai meloskan wajah-wajah gahar yang mereka tunjukkan sepanjang siang tadi. Kini mereka saling tertawa, berbagi gurauan-benar-benar kontras dengan image menakutkan anggota ketertiban.

Sementara sang ketua ketertiban melepas topinya dan mengipas-ngipaskannya ke wajah, dia menghela nafas panjang, "Hari ini cukup melelahkan ya, Xing—"

"Si Oh Sehun itu," potong orang sedari tadi ada disampingnya, yang dipanggilnya sebagai Yixing, "dia _single_ tidak ya?"

Dahi Joonmyeon mengernyit, "Kamu ngomong ap—"

"Kalau dilihat-lihat dia tampan juga ya—"

"Apa yang—"

"Mana dia berani sekali. **UGH.** _SO CHARMING_!"

"Xing—"

"Mulai sekarang aku memutuskan untuk jatuh cinta pada Oh Sehun saja!" Yixing mengepalkan kepalanya ke udara dengan semangat yang kentara. Dia memandang Joonmyeon dengan senyum kelewat lebar, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Joonmyeon hanya memutar mata bosan, "Terserah."

* * *

.

.

Joonmyeon bersikap seperti itu bukan tanpa alasan, sebenarnya. Tidak hanya sekali dua kali Yixing bertingkah seperti itu.

Joonmyeon terlalu hafal dengan keabsurdan Yixing. Mereka sudah bersahabat dan bertetangga sejak mereka bayi—kata mama Kim dan mama Zhang sih. Joonmyeon tidak terlalu ingat, tapi kata dua mama minta pulsa— **coret,** mama gaul—itu, Joonmyeon dan Yixing itu tidak bisa dipisahkan lagi.

Sudah seperti dua sandal jepit yang kemana-mana selalu bersama—main bersama, mengerjakan pr bersama, berangkat pulang sekolah bersama, sampai mandi bersama-kalau yang terakhir Joonmyeon bersyukur dia tidak ingat.

Mamanya juga sering bilang, kalau Yixing kecil pergi, Joonmyeon kecil akan merengek, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Bersahabat selama itu tentu membuat Joonmyeon hapal persis kelakuan aneh sahabatnya yang satu itu.

Dan yang ini adalah salah satu contoh dari kesekian keanehan yang dipunyai Yixing, dan yang paling sering.

Setiap Yixing melihat orang baru yang menarik perhatiannya, Yixing akan langsung memutuskan untuk jatuh cinta pada orang itu. Entah Yixing bahkan mengenalnya atau tidak. Biasanya setelah mendeklarasikan _claim_ cintanya pada orang, Yixing akan berusaha mengejarnya mati-matian, namun hal itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Karena endingnya selalu konstan, bagaikan siklus.

Pada akhirnya Yixing akan meminjam bahu Joonmyeon untuk menangis, merelakan ujung kaosnya jadi tisu colongan, dan Joonmyeon harus rela menjereng kupingnya lebar-lebar mendengar cerita patah hati Yixing. Dia yakin, cerita Yixing yang selama ini dia dengarkan itu bahkan cukup untuk dibuat satu buku kumpulan cerpen.

Dan Joonmyeon sebagai lelaki penyabar dambaan mertua, juga sudah memaklumi.

Kalau Yixing itu memang aneh dari sananya. Ya seperti saat ini.

"Myeon, myeon! Dengar," ujar Yixing begitu ia telah menyamankan diri duduk di depan Joonmyeon di salah satu meja kedai _bubble tea_ yang mereka kunjungi sebelum pulang. "Tadi aku ngobrol sama Oh Sehun itu."

Joonmyeon mengangkat wajah dari kesibukannya memilih sticker line, melirik Yixing tanpa minat, "Oh ya?"

Yixing mengangguk antusias, "He'em. Terus dia ngasih senyum ke aku." dia berkata, nadanya bahagia sekali seolah diterbangkan ke awang-awang, "Bahkan dia juga nanyain aku mau minum apa," Yixing menyangga dagunya dengan satu tangan di atas meja, dan menghela nafas dramatis khas orang jatuh cinta,

"Ternyata dia orangnya _care_ banget ya, sampe nanyain aku pingin minum apa,"

Joonmyeon meletakkan ponselnya untuk menekan ujung hidungnya, membuang napas, "Ya gimana dia nggak nanyain kamu mau minum apa—ORANG OH SEHUN ITU PELAYAN DISINI. KAMU INI BENAR BENAR _ASDFGHJKL_."

* * *

.

.  
Semenjak mendeklarasikan diri untuk mencintai Oh Sehun, Yixing beraksi tak tanggung-tanggung dan tak kenal waktu. Ketika MOS hari ketiga berjalan, Yixing bergerak agresif melancarkan aksinya pada Sehun agar " _senpai, notice me."_

Ya, walau dalam konteks ini Yixing adalah sang _senpai_ , tapi kita biarkan saja karena pada dasarnya Yixing memang aneh.

Yixing selalu mengajukan diri menjadi pendamping Oh Sehun, selalu curi-curi kesempatan untuk berada di sekitar Oh Sehun. _Oh Sehun ini, Oh Sehun itu_ , bahkan hingga sebulan setelah orientasi resmi berakhir dan si adik kelas resmi menjadi siswa disini, Yixing tak kunjung menyerah walau dia tak mendapat respon berarti.

Sampai kemudian—

"AAAAA. MYEON MYEON—" Nah kalau sudah _Myeon-Myeon_ begini Yixing pasti mau bercerita soal Oh Sehun, "EH LIHAT DEH! LIHAT!"

Joonmyeon harus rela mengalihkan fokusnya dari lembar orek-orekan hasil menghitung matriks untuk menoleh pada Yixing yang sudah enjot-enjotan di atas kasurnya sembari memandang ponselnya, "Apa sih?"

Yixing mendekati Joonmyeon yang tengkurap dan mensejejarkan posisi, menyodorkan layar hapenya, "Lihat nih. Aku dikepoin Oh Sehun di _ask. fm_!" pekiknya senang.

Joonmyeon mengamati dengan seksama, "Nama akunnya _OhSehunOhorat_?" tanyanya pada Yixing, mengernyit geli, "Nama apaan itu?"

Yixing menarik handphonenya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Itu tidak penting! Yang penting sekarang Sehun sudah _senpai notice me_!" Ia melemparkan punggungnya ke kasur Joonmyeon yang bersprai Avengers dengan helaan nafas bahagia, "Memang ya, jodoh nggak kemana."

Dia menarik salah satu bantal Joonmyeon dan menenggalmkan wajahnya disana untuk menahan pekikannya—

—omong-omong bantal Joonmyeon baunya enak, Yixing suka.

Dia membawa tubuhnya berguling-guling ke kanan, ke kiri, depan ke belakang, sampai—

 **BRUK.**

"..."

"Sukurin."

* * *

.

 **Zhang Yixing zyxzjs**

Seoul

Murid paling down to earth di SHS

Unicorn FTW!

...

 **1001 gifts**

 **2717360 likes**

 **15 answers**

Unfollow

 **Ask me a question**

 **...**

 **X Ask Anonymously**

 **Answers**

 **.**

* * *

 **Halo kak :)  
OhSehunOhorat**

HALO SEHUN SBFGAHGSHABNA.

Maap aku nervous :3

.

 **890.145 people like this**

 **1 month ago**

* * *

 **Hayo, kak bisa tebak gak siapa aku~  
OhSehunOhorat**

Kamu pinter ngelawak ya? Uluh, tambah emesh deh :3

.

 **345.890 people like this.**

 **1 month ago**

* * *

 **Kakak single gak?  
OhSehunOhorat**

IYA NIH. AKU S-I-N-G-L-E. JOMBLO. SENDIRI. KOSONG. UNTAKEN.

 **780.456 people like this.  
**

 **25 days ago**

* * *

 **Heh Xing jangan ngeliatin recehmu gitu dong -_- sebagai sahabatmu ikut malu nih  
KimAwesomeJoonmoney**

Itu namanya NGODE, Junmen -_-

 **945.890 people like this**

 **25 days ago**

* * *

 **Boleh tau tipenya kakak kayak gimana? :)  
OhSehunOhorat**

BOLEH BANGET.  
Jadi kakak itu sukanya sama yang lebih muda, tinggi semampai, cadel, putih, cool tapi unyu

 **207.677 people like this**

 **23 days ago**

* * *

 **Kakak lagi ada yang disuka gak?  
OhSehunOhorat**

AW YOU ARE THE MOST OBLIVIOUS BEING.  
Kalau kamu bisa nebak, nanti kakak cium :)))))

 **270.234 people like this**

 **18 days ago**

* * *

 **Nepsong -_-  
KimAwesoneJoonmoney**

PEDULI LEMPER DAH.

 **965.344 people like this**

 **17 days ago**

* * *

.

 **Yixing! Jangan lupa kembalikan boxerku yang kau pinjam kemarin ya!  
DancingMachineJongdae**

JONGDAE. GAK BISA YA LIAT ORANG LAIN BAHAGIA?

 **989\. 340 people like this**

 **15 days ago**

* * *

 **.**

 **QaQ kok Hitz BAnGeTz SeEh  
Anoymous  
**Aku tahu ini kau Jongdae -_-

 **423.765 people like this**

 **14 days ago.**

* * *

 **Halo lagi kak :D Miss me?  
OhSehunOhorat**

SO FCKING MUCH.

 **10 days ago.**

 **423\. 889 people like this.**

* * *

 **.**

Yixing terkikik-kikik sendiri memandangi layar handphone-nya untuk menjawabi pertanyaan OhSehunOhorat di ask. fm, sementara Joonmyeon disampingnya yang juga sama-sama sibuk dengan ponselnya—entah bermain apa, Yixing tidak peduli. Keduanya sama-sama sedang bergelung santai di sofa milik keluarga Zhang.

.

 **Lagi ngapain kak? Pap dong  
OhSehunOhorat**

 **.**

Yixing men- _switch_ kameranya menjadi kamera depan kemudian menyikut Joonmyeon di sampingnya. "Heh, Joon. Pose sini!"

Joonmyeon mendongak sebentar dari ponselnya lalu memutar mata, "Sehun lagi?" Yixing mengangguk. Joonmyeon berdecak, namun dia menuruti permintaan Yixing untuk berpose ke kamera. Begitu telah mendapat satu foto yang bagus, Yixing menguploadnya ke akun ask. fm nya untuk menjawab pertanyaan si gebetan.

.

.

 _(insert picture)_

Lagi nyantae sama Joonmyeon nih di rumah :3

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Yixing hendak meletakkan handphonenya di meja untuk mengajak ngobrol Joonmyeon di sampingnya, namun diinterupsi oleh aplikasi _ask. fm_ nya.

.

.

 **Kalau dilihat-lihat kamu serasi banget ya sama Joonmyeon  
Diva Baekhyun**

Kita cuman sahabatan kok Baek

.

 **about 1 minute ago**

 **.**

 **.**

"Joon..."

"..."

"Myeon"

"..."

Yixing kesal. "JOONMYEON!"

Joonmyeon menoleh cengo, mendongak dari layar ponselnya. "Kamu manggil aku?"

Yixing mendecakkan lidah, kemudian berusaha merebut hape Joonmyeon yang buru-buru dicegah oleh yang bersangkutan, "Kamu mainan apa sih sampe aku panggilin nggak sadar?"

Joonmyeon menjulurkan lidah, mendekap ponselnya ke dada, "Mau tahu saja!"

Yixing menggeram rendah, berancang-ancang, dia men- _tackle_ Joonmyeon hingga dia terjungkal dari sofa dan mendarat di karpet, sayangnya Joonmyeon cepat tanggap dan dia tidak melewatkan untuk mencengkram kaos Yixing hingga pemuda China itu terjatuh bersamanya—dan kini dua orang itu justru menjadikan karpet sebagai medan gulat dadakan, diselingi dengan sesi gelitikan, hingga tawa bebas mengudara. Benar-benar seperti ketika mereka kecil dulu.

Yixing dengan nafas terengah setelah puas begulat dengan Joonmyeon meletakkan kepalanya di perut sahabatnya yang terlentang di karpet, tertawa kecil. Entah kenapa bersama Joonmyeon membuat perasaannya begitu ringan.

"Hah aku merindukan masa kecil kita."

Joonmyeon meletakkan satu tangannya di bawah kepala, tersenyum lebar, "Memangnya kau ingat masa kecil kita? Kau kan pikun."

Yixing meremas betis Joonmyeon hingga yang bersangkutan memekik heboh, "Kau menyebalkan!" Ia mendengus jengkel, namun tak beranjak dari posisinya menyander pada Joonmyeon.

"Hei Joon."

"Hm?"

"Masak tadi di _ask. fm_ Baekhyun bilang kita serasi."

"Oh ya?"

"He'em." Ia membalik tubuhnya ke posisi terlentang, masih berbantalkan pada perut Joonmyeon, sementara Yixing bisa merasakan satu tangan sahabatnya itu memainkan ujung rambutnya, "Nggak cuma Baekhyun sih yang bilang. Jongdae, Luhan, dan yang lain bilang kalau kita cocok," ujarnya dengan pandangan menerawang, "Padahal kita kan cuma sahabatan ya?"

Dari sini Yixing bisa mendengar Joonmyeon menggumam, "Yah, cuma sahabat."

.

.

Sayangnya Yixing tidak menyadari senyum di bibir sahabatnya yang luntur setelah berkata begitu.

* * *

.

 **Kakak pacaran sama kak Joonmyeon? Kok kayaknya kalian deket banget?  
OhSehunOhorat**

Enggak kok. Kita nggak pacaran. Aku sama Joonmyeon memang dekat dari kecil dan kami tetanggaan juga. Kenapa? Sehun cemburu ya? :3

 **345.980 people like this**

 **8 days ago.**

* * *

 **Kalau iya, gimana kak? hehe  
OhSehunOhorat**

GAQUQUUUH :"

 **456.980 people like this.**

 **8 days ago.**

* * *

 **Menurut kakak, kak Joonmyeon gimana?  
OhSehunOhorat**

Joonmyeon itu meskipun orangnya pendek, rese, nyebelin, songong, bawel, sok ngatur, galak, tapi dia sebenernya baik dan care banget orangnya. Apalagi didukung sama muka. Serius. Yah kekurangannya paling cuman kurang tinggi sama kurang miskin aja. Oh! Dan suaranya bagus kalau nyanyi. Yah walau dia lebih cocok gabung di klub lawak daripada padus sih. Tapi enak kok suaranya. Kayak ada manis-manisnya :)

Pokoknya dia itu hampir mendekati perfect lah. Beruntunglah bagi siapapun yang berhasil dapetin Joonmyeon dan jadi pacarnya :)))  
Jangan bilang Joonmyeon ya :))))))

* * *

 **Xing, apa kau tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini followers-ku turun?  
WuYiFanKece**

Coba kau cari kaca dan merenung, Fan. Kau akan mengerti maksud pepatah yang bilang bahwa "potongan gaya rambut bisa berpengaruh terhadap nasib seseorang" baik dari segi jodoh maupun followers. semoga membantu :)

 **1\. 300.540 people like this.**

 **5 days ago.**

* * *

 **Kak boleh jujur?  
OhSehunOhorat**

Boleh dong :)

 **yesterday**

 **580.788 people like this**

* * *

 **Aku sebenarnya suka sama kakak  
OhSehunOhorat**

ANJASDFGAJSJWNK.  
AKU JUGA SUKA KAMU ASTAGA.

 **810\. 345 people like this**

 **yesterday.**

* * *

 **Kak, ketemuan yuk? Di festival kota nanti malam? Jam 7?  
OhSehunOhorat**

CUS BERANGKAT

 **345\. 690 people like this.**

.

.

Yixing melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, jarum ramping disana sudah menunjuk angka pukul 8 lebih 15 menit. Sudah lewat satu jam lebih dari jam janjian ketemuannya dengan Sehun.

Bibirnya mengerucut kesal. Menyedihkan sekali. Selama satu jam lebih dia hanya duduk di bangku dekat pintu masuk, tanpa melakukan apa-apa, sementara ia melihat orang-orang silih berganti keluar masuk gerbang, dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbentuk wujud seorang Oh Sehun.

Bagaimana sih, dia sendiri yang meminta ketemuan, dia sendiri yang datang terlambat.

Apa benar Oh Sehun hanya mengerjainya? _Jangan negative thinking dulu, Xing._

Bisa saja tiba-tiba Oh Sehun ada latihan basket mendadak menjelang pertandingan antar sekolah.

Tentu Yixing tahu kalau Sehun adalah bagian tim inti basket SHS. Yixing selalu menyempatkan diri untuk datang menonton setiap pertandingan Oh Sehun, rela membayar mahal untuk duduk di _row_ paling depan, berjingkrak, bersorak dengan atribut super alay ( _ini kata Joonmyeon_ ) demi mendukung Oh Sehun.

Biasanya dia memang ditemani Joonmyeon ( _Yixing memaksa_ ) ketika menonton pertandingan basket Oh Sehun. Sementara Yixing berteriak-teriak, Joonmyeon hanya akan memasang earphone dan menyetel musik keras-keras, tapi Yixing tidak peduli.

Tentu saja dia tidak akan melewatkan pemandangan Sehun yang bekeringat, berlari-lari mendribble bola dengan gantengnya.

 _"Hmm dribble aku dong Sehun—_ " dia pernah berteriak begitu, yang kemudian mendapat saplakan sepatu dari Joonmyeon di kepala.

Yixing juga tidak akan melupakan bagaimana Oh Sehun sempat melemparkan senyum kepadanya dari bangku pemain seminggu yang lalu. Rasanya seperti mimpi.

"Yixing?"

Yixing mendongak mendengar namanya di panggil dengan suara yang tidak asing di telinganya, "Joonmyeon?"

Joonmyeon dengan sebatang permen kapas super besar di tangan kanannya menyorot Yixing dengan pandangan heran, "Kamu ngapain disini?"

"Aku nungguin Sehun, katanya dia ngajak ketemuan. Tapi sampai sekarang dia nggak dateng," adu Yixing dengan mimik sedih. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan balas memandang Joonmyeon, "Kamu sendiri?"

"Aku baru aja mau pulang sih. Lagi ngidam permen kapas," katanya, lalu mendekati Yixing dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia menyodorkan permen kapasnya, "Mau?"

Yixing yang memang sedang kelaparan meraup permen kapas Joonmyeon tak tanggung-tanggung, "Hmm... terus sekarang mau pulang?"

Joonmyeon mengangkat bahu, menggigit permen kapasnya yang kini dia bagi dengan sahabatnya itu, "Tidak tahu. Kalau kau disini sendiri, _masa'_ iya aku mau pulang?"

Yixing mendengus, "Sebenarnya aku nggak sendiri sih," sangkalnya dengan nada lemah, "Tapi kayaknya Sehun nggak jadi dateng deh. Mungkin sibuk atau bagaimana. Daripada kita gabut disini," Yixing bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian menarik lengan Joonmyeon kuat-kuat agar pria iti mau berdiri. Ia mengulas senyum lebar dan berjingkrak-jingkrak penuh semangat,

"Lebih baik kita main saja yuk. Sudah lama juga kita tidak ke pasar malam berdua seperti ini kan?"

Joonmyeon melahap suapan terakhir permen kapasnya dan membuang batangnya ke tempat sampah, "Kamu yakin nggak mau nunggu Sehun?"

Yixing menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Enggak. Kan ada kamu."

Joonmyeon balas tersenyum.

"Ya sudah! Tunggu apa lagi?" Ia mulai menarik Joonmyeon secara paksa ke arah selatan, berseru semangat, "Kita mainkan permainan yang pertama! _Roller coaster yeay_!"

Joonmyeon memucat.

* * *

.

.  
Semalam suntuk dia _have fun_ sekali dengan Joonmyeon, mencoba permainan ini dan itu yang biasanya mereka mainkan ketika mereka kecil dulu. Benar-benar menyenangkan. Yixing seolah terlupa dengan rasa sakit hatinya karena Sehun tidak jadi datang ke festival seperti yang dikatakannya di _ask. fm._

Lalu esok paginya barulah Sehun meminta maaf karena batal hadir. Ternyata benar, adik kelasnya itu ada latihan basket dadakan, dan Yixing berkata bahwa dia memaklumi alasan Sehun tersebut. Mungkin mereka bisa bertemu lain waktu, begitu katanya.

Saat ini dia sedang duduk bersama Joonmyeon di meja kantin menikmati makan siang mereka. Yixing dengan mie instannya, sedang Joonmyeon memilih memakan nasi goreng.

Yixing menyeruput es lemon tea yang tersaji di meja, dan ketika dia mendongak, dia bisa melihat Sehun dari kejauhan berjalan menghampirinya. **Eh sebentar!**

Menghampiri— _siapa?_ Yixing tersedak karena terlalu kaget. Sementara Joonmyeon di sampingnya menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan keras, benar-benar tidak membantu.

Yixing mendongak lagi dan benar saja...

 _Oh Sehun memang berjalan ke arahnya, Ya Tuhan!_

 _._

Yixing menegakkan tubuh, mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu cepat-cepat, dan meminta pendapat Suho apa dia melihat ada sesuatu yang salah di wajahnya atau tidak.

Yixing memasang senyum terbaiknya ketika Sehun semakin mendekat, oh, dan dia baru menyadari kalau Sehun tidak sendiri, dia bersama seorang lelaki yang tingginya hampir sama dengan adik kelasnya itu. Mereka berdua tersenyum dari kejauhan dengan nampan di tangan mereka masing-masing.

Yixing memasang senyum semanis-manisnya, "Hai Sehun,"

Sehun balas tersenyum, "Hai kak Yixing." ia menoleh pada Joonmyeon, tersenyum juga, "Halo kak Joonmyeon."

Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk-angguk, melirik Yixing yang terpesona di seberang sana hingga tak mampu berkata-kata, "Sehun mau makan?"

Sehun mengangguk-angguk, "Iya. Meja yang lain penuh. Terus aku liat ada kursi kosong disini. Boleh kita duduk bareng disini sama kakak kakak?" tanyanya dengan nada agak sungkan.

Sebelum Joonmyeon sempat menjawab Yixing sudah buru-buru meluruhi, "BOLEH KOK! _BOLEH BANGET_. Silahkan, silahkan," Ia bahkan sudi menarik kursi untuk Sehun, "Duduk saja Sehun!"

Sehun berseri-seri diperlakukan begitu oleh kakak kelasnya, "Wah kak Yixing baik sekali. Terima kasih ya. Ayo Tao," ia menarik pemuda di sampingnya itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya, yang kemudian dituruti oleh yang bersangkutan dengan senyum malu-malu.

Mereka melanjutkan makan mereka dalam keheningan. Dua adik kelas itu masih sungkan karena harus satu meja dengan kakak kelas mereka sewaktu MOS dulu. Joonmyeon menyerut es jeruknya, sedangkan Yixing hanya memandangi Sehun yang makan dengan khidmat, dengan garpu yang terjepit diantara bibirnya, menggigitinya gemas.

Joonmyeon jadi bernafsu ingin melemparnya dengan kotak tisu karena _astaga Yixing, tingkahmu itu membuat risih tahu!_

"Omong-omong ini siapa Sehun?" kata Joonmyeon berbasa-basi untuk meredakan kecanggungan diantara mereka "Temen kamu?"

"Ini Huang Zitao kak," Sehun tersenyum lebar,

.

"Pacarku."

.

Detik berikutnya, suara gemerincing garpu yang terjatuh ke lantai mengudara.

.

Joonmyeon memandang Yixing yang menatap Sehun dengan wajah datar.

.

 _ **O-oh, ini tidak baik!**_

 _ **.**_

Detik berikutnya terjadi seperti _slow motion,_ sebelum Joonmyeon sempat memcegahnya, dia sudah melihat Yixing yang menyambar gelasnya dan menumpahkan es l _emon tea-_ nya ke wajah Sehun, lalu menonjoknya telak.

...dan seisi kantin berubah hening.

"Dasar brengsek," Yixing berkata tanpa emosi apapun di kalimatnya, lalu beranjak begitu saja meninggalkan kantin yang sunyi senyap dan Sehun yang mendesis kesakitan, atau Tao yang panik tak ketulungan.

.

Joonmyeon hanya menghela nafas berat.

Dia tidak mengejarnya karena Joonmyeon hafal betul kalau Yixing tidak akan menyukainya.

Yixing butuh waktu sendiri.

* * *

.

.

Membiarkan Yixing bukan berarti Joonmyeon tidak khawatir.

Sudah dua hari ini Yixing tidak masuk sekolah. Ini tidak seperti patah hati Yixing yang biasanya hanya butuh waktu sehari.

Yixing bahkan tidak menghampiri rumahnya di malam hari, atau meminjam bahunya, atau menjadikan ujung kemejanya tisu dadakan, ataupun mencurhatinya seperti yang dulu-dulu dilakukannya setiap dia patah hati.

Kini dia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tak khawatir pada sahabatnya itu. Dan sekarang dia menemukan dirinya berdiri di balkon kamarnya yang berhadapan dengan rumah Yixing yang tertutup rapat. Yixing benar-benar tidak keluar rumah. Nyonya Zhang saja bilang sejak dua hari yang lalu Yixing menolak keluar kamar.

Sepertinya Yixing sangat menyukai Oh Sehun kalau reaksinya sampai nyinetron seperti itu.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas kasar. Ini semua kesalahannya. _Kalau saja—_

Suara pintu yang dibuka menghempaskannya dari lamunan. Dan akhirnya dia bisa melihat sahabatnya itu keluar rumah dengan menenteng tali di satu tangan.

Yixing masih tampak sama, tidak ada perubahan berarti kecuali wajahnya yang tampak lesu, bahkan dari sini. Yixing berjalan mendekati sebuah pohon yang ada di pekarangan rumahnya, kemudian mengikatkan tali itu di salah satu batang pohon disana.

.

 _Jangan-jangan Yixing—_

 _._

Joonmyeon yang panik setengah mati memekik keras, lalu buru-buru keluar dari kamarnya, turun ke lantai satu, dan berlari ke pekarangan rumah Yixing.

 _Semoga dia tidak terlambat!_

Dia melihat Yixing yang sudah berhasil mengikat talinya ke pohon dan berteriak,

"YIXING STOP!"

Yixing, masih dengan kedua tangan memegang tali, menggumam, "Joonmyeon..."

Joonmyeon mendekati Yixing dan memegang bahu pemuda itu, mengguncang-guncangnya,

"Yixing denger, aku tahu kamu patah hati, tapi Oh Sehun itu bukan satu satunya cowok kok."

"Myeon..."

"Masih banyak yang mau sama kamu. _Aku juga mau—"_

"Joonmyeon..."

"Tolong. Tolong jangan gantung diri dulu. Kamu tidak memikirkan nasib orangtuamu? Teman-temanmu? Aku?"

"Joon—"

"Nanti aku mainnya sama siapa? nanti aku—"

"Kim Joonmyeon!" bentaknya yang akhirnya berhasil menutup rapat mulut Joonmyeon,

"Yang mau gantung diri itu siapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah kesal.

Joonmyeon linglung seketika, dia lepas cengkraman tangannya dari kedua bahu Yixing,

"Lha itu kamu ngapain ngiket tali ke pohon?"

Yixing memijat pelipisnya sabar,

"Ini tali buat tali jemuran. Mama nyuruh aku masangin ini soalnya yang lama udah putus."

Joonmyeon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, malu setengah mati.

"...Oh. Kirain."

"Kau pikir aku se- _desperate_ itu sama Oh Sehun?" dia memutar mata, kilat kekaguman yang biasanya berkilau di matanya ketika menyebut nama Oh Sehun menghilang sudah, Joonmyeon menyadari. "Bantuin aku masang tali jemuran ini terus kita main ke rumahmu, oke?"

Joonmyeon hanya mampu mengangguk patuh.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya sesi curhat itu benar-benar terjadi. Namun Yixing sama sekali tidak menangis—dia bilang dia sudah menghabiskan air matanya sehari yang lalu, dan sekarang dia akan berusaha untuk _move on_ dan melupakan Oh Sehun.

Joonmyeon seperti biasa berusaha menghibur sahabatnya itu dengan kalimat-kalimat judesnya, dan mengajaknya bermain _game_ seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Kini Yixing sudah kembali menjadi Yixing-nya yang dulu lagi. Kini mereka bergerumul di karpet kamar Joonmyeon, _nge-PES fifa 2015_ , Joonmyeon pegang Barcelona dan Yixing menggunakan Real Madrid, sedang mereka menunggu pesanan pizza mereka untuk datang.

Skor kini 2-1 untuk Joonmyeon saat denting bel pintu terdengar. Setelah meng- _pause game_ barang sejenak, Joonmyeon meninggalkan Yixing di kamar untuk mengambil _pizza_ mereka di depan. Kebetulan orang tua Joonmyeon juga sedang menghadiri acara keluarga jadi mereka kini hanya berdua di sana.

Yixing meyandarkan punggungnya pada sisi tempat tidur Joonmyeon dan meletakkan _joystick-_ nya ke pangkuan. Ia mengedarkan pandang, menelusuri kamar Joonmyeon yang tak terlalu berubah semenjak mereka kecil.

Kalau Yixing menyukai unicorn, maka Joonmyeon sangat menyukai pikachuu. Lelaki itu masih saja suka mengkoleksi _figurine_ pokemon di setiap sudut meja belajarnya dan sudut-sudut kamar yang bernuansa biru laut itu.

Yixing menangkap handphone Joonmyeon yang tergeletak tak terawasi oleh sang pemilik di atas kasur. Seulas seringai terulas di bibirnya, " _Bajak saja ah~"_ pikirnya iseng.

Walau diberi _password_ , bukan jadi masalah yang terlalu besar baginya. Yixing mengetahui _passoword_ handphone Joonmyeon, begitu juga sebaliknya.

 _Secret bro's code._

Ujung ibu jarinya menyapu layar, dan layarnya berpendar, menampilkan bagian profile _ask. fm_ milik sahabatnya itu. Namun bukan login ke akun ask. fm **KimAwesomeJoonmoney** yang diketahuinya memang milik sahabatnya, tetapi justru—

.

.

Feed/Questions/ **Profile** /Friends/Notification

 **Oh Sehun OhSehunOhorat**

Seoul

Murid kelas X di SHS

 **10 answers  
0 likes  
0 gifts  
**

 **Ask me a question**

 **...**

 **X Ask anonymously**

 **Answers**

.

.

Ini kan—

.

.

Yixing tidak menyadari sejak kapan tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menyangga _smartphone_ Joonmyeon gemetar.

Perasaannya campur aduk.

 _Jadi selama ini—_

"Yixinggggg, _yo maaaaaa_!" Ia melihat Joonmyeon muncul dari balik pintu, menenteng kotak pizza di satu tangan dengan senyum lebar, namun Yixing tak beranjak, "Ini pizza _—"_ lalu dia berhenti di tengah ruangan ketika ia melihat Yixing membawa ponselnya.

Bola matanya membulat sempurna, mulutnya menganga terbuka. Joonmyeon gelagapan,

"A-aku bisa jelaskan—"

Yixing memaksa suaranya untuk keluar, meski serak karena dia ingin menangis saja rasanya, "Maksudmu apa Joon?" Dia memandang Joonmyeon dengan pandangan terkhianati, "Maksud kamu bikin akun Oh Sehun itu buat apa? Kamu mau ngerjain aku?"

Joonmyeon meletakkan _pizza_ -nya di kasur dan mendekati Yixing, "Xing, enggak gitu. Aku bisa—"

"Jelaskan?" potong Yixing tajam, "Apa yang bisa kamu jelaskan? Aku tahu kamu sahabatku, Myeon. Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan. Kamu mau ngerjain aku? Atau kamu hanya ingin menghiburku saja? Kamu itu a—"

.

"Aku suka sama kamu."

.

Suaranya lamat-lamat tapi Yixing mendengarnya jelas di kesunyian kamar itu.

Tak ada yang bicara.

.

Nafas Yixing tertahan di tenggorokan, namun anehnya jantungnya berdetak cepat di dalam. Telebih ketika Joonmyeon yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepala, kini menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Aku menyukaimu, Yixing."

Yixing menegak ludah, membuang muka ke kanan.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

Akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan. Ini semua terlalu... _tiba-tiba._

Tapi debaran jantungnya seolah menghianatinya.

"Eum...sejak kita kelas sepuluh," aku Joonmyeon dengan wajah merona merah. Lelaki itu menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung.

Yixing membelalakkan mata, "Selama itu?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk.

Yixing mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan mengerang rendah,

"Jadi kemarin—aku numpahin _lemon tea_ ke muka Oh Sehun—terus aku.. aku— **ya ampun,** "

Dia malu sekali. Jadi sama saja dia sudah nonjok Oh Sehun tanpa sebab, gitu?

"Maaf," Joonmyun di depannya berkata dengan nada penuh penyesalan. Ia mendudukan diri di depan Yixing, "Maaf, aku terlalu pengecut. Maaf juga aku udah bikin kamu nonjok Oh Sehun kayak gitu," dia tertawa canggung, "Aku nggak bilang karena aku tidak mau merusak persahabatan kita—Iya, aku tahu itu klasik. Tapi aku takut kalau kamu nganggapnya jadi aneh, Xing.

Aku tidak ingin hubungan persahabatan kita jadi awkwkard kalau aku _confess_ ke kamu, maka dari itu aku sengaja memakai _fake_ akun Oh Sehun soalnya kamu keliatan suka banget sama dia, dan aku cuman pingin liat kamu seneng waktu Oh Sehun _care_ banget sama kamu—"

"Tapi caranya nggak gini—"

"Iya, sebentar. Dengerin dulu dong!" Joonmyeon menghembuskan nafas kasar, "Aku cuman pingin lihat kamu senang saja, habisnya kamu keliatan bahagia sekali. Rasanya adem kalau liat kamu senyum begitu, meski bukan buat aku—" ungkapnya dengan nada pahit, "Di festival itu juga bukan kebetulan belaka. Memang aku yang ngajak ketemuan, bukan Oh Sehun yang asli yang tidak bisa datang," lanjutnya, kini menatap Yixing dengan wajah takut-takut.

Ia meraih kedua tangan Yixing yang menutupi wajah sedari tadi, dan terkaget saat ia menemukan wajah lelaki itu yang bersemu delima,

.

"Yixing, maaf ya?"

.

Bukan sebuah kata " _ya, aku memaafkanmu_ ," atau " _jangan ngarep aku maafin kamu_ " yang terlontar dari bibir Yixing, tapi sepasang bibir itu sendiri, yang tiba-tiba sudah menyatu dengan miliknya.

.

Bibir mereka bertemu hanya untuk seperkesian detik sebelum Yixing menarik diri.

Joonmyeon hanya mampu mengerjap.

.

"Aku cuman mau ngetes—"

"Ngetes apa?"

"Walaupun masih sedikit, tapi aku... aku juga ngerasain perasaan itu," Yixing menatap sahabatnya yang kini tampak terkejut, namun sudut bibir Joonmyeon mulai terkembang membentuk senyum.

Yixing menghela nafas, menahan senyumnya agar tak lolos juga. "Ajari aku ya?"

"Apa—"

"Ajari aku melupakan Oh Sehun." Dia menepuk-nepuk pipi Joonmyeon yang memanas, mengambil kotak pizzanya di kasur dan mencomot satu slice disana. Dia menggigitnya sedikit sebelum menyodorkannya pada Joonmyeon,

"Mau ya?"

Joonmyun hanya tersenyum simpul, ia menyentuh tangan hangat yang terulur itu dan menyambut pizza di tangan Yixing dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya.

.

 _Pasti, Zhang Yixing._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _1 month later..._

 _._

 _._

 **Kak, pap sama pacarnya dong.  
anonymous. **

**.**

 _(insert picture)_

.

with **KimAwesomeJoonmoney** :))))) **  
**

 **Yesterday**

 **2\. 350.869 people like this**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **love u** (ɔˇ³ˇ)ɔ **  
KimAwesomeJoonmoney**

love u too ( ˘⌣˘)づ)˚з°)

.

 **about 1 minute ago**

 **1\. 420. 700 people like this.**

* * *

.

.

Zhang Yixing **zyxzjs**

Seoul

 **Joonmyeon's**

Unicorn FTW!

.

 **2002 gifts**

 **24141108 likes**

 **35 answers**

Unfollow

 **..**

 **Ask me a question**

 **...**

 **X Ask anonymously**

 **Answers**

.

.

 **Selesai.**

Wkwkwk.  
Aduh lol, aku gatau mau bilang apa. ini asburd, ho'oh saya tahu. Makasih sudah baca~ diri ini undur diri dulu.  
 **Yang sudi review, boleh di review kok guys ;))))** makasih sudah tahan baca sampe bawah, wkwkw


End file.
